The Promise from My BloodThirsty Knight
by ListenAlone
Summary: I was always lonely, for being the Princess of Orb sacrifices all my chances of having love and companionship... That's until Athrun came along to me and promised to Love me for Eternity...
1. Chaper 1: The day I found Him

_****__Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gundam Seed...(If I do, I'll sure let cagalli and athrun be together...sobsob......)_

_Today is especially dark and gloomy, is it gonna rain soon?? Why are the guards running here and there at this time?? And what are the red stains on their armours?? ....Blood!?? ....Oh God... _

_I ran with all the strength i have.I have to be quick, i can never let them carry out such a cruel thing, for i believe taking the life of a being is awfully they are enemy to papa..._

_"Lady Cagalli.....milady....please....wait up.....please ....don't be reckless....come back here this instance!!" Mana was screaming for me.._

_And I know;I understand,Mana means well, she always do...._

_Yet, i can't let this go on any longer, lots of people are dying...and my people are responsible for this! How could i accept that._

_"There's still a little further, keep going please..cagalli, you can do it..please..." I have to keep reminding my self that their fate are in my hands, and i have to make it there. Make it to the place where my people call it the "Field of no Return".., make it before they execute all of them..._

_"No!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I swear that was the most painful scream I have ever heard in my life. Its the kind of scream that makes people shudder ;the kind of scream that indicates a part of that person screaming was dead._

_"Oh God..." all I can feel is shock and disgust at the sight of the bloody heads and headless bodies.._

_"How could they??" i manage a whisper._

_"NO!!!!!NO!!!!!Damn it!!I'll kill you!!!!I'll kill you all!!!All of you filthy Humans!!!I swear to Satan I'll hunt you all down and drain all of your blood to avenge Iris death!!!!! How dare you?? How could you?? Iris is innocent...sob...sob....she's just a kid...sob..." cried a young boy, probably just older me by 2 years of age._

_All my attention was given to this mysterious boy. He has this gorgeous midnight blue hair with a well build body for a boy of his age. I have to admit that even though he is messy now, he is STILL attractive in a messy way. Oh My, why am I doing thinking of how attractive he is......_

_He is unusually fair...hmm...no, i think he looks PALE, must be from all the shock he's going through that thought, my heart ache....I feel like crying too...seeing him sobbing and mourning like a lost child, i wanted to reach out for him.._

_"Next!!" one of the guard shouted, ordering the boy to come forward to meet his death._

_"Stop!! Stop it now!! I demand all of you to stop this inhumane activity at once!! I ordered immediately._

_"Princess Cagalli, oh my!! Your Royal Highness, you should not be here at all!! This...this is certainly not a place for a royalty like you...their blood may even stain milady's lovely gown!!" exclaimed Colonel Kisaka._

_"Kisaka, how could you?? of all papa's guard, i trusted you the most..So why are you killing the innocent?? Even though they belong to the enemy, we can always spare the weak and the you forgotten what you had taught me?" I just don't get it, it was Kisaka who ordered the killings?? Why?? and they are just children!!_

_Upon hearing my accusation, Colonel Kisaka immediately turned grim. He burried himself in a deep thought, and his eyes are cold and expressionless.I can see that he is really serious about this and i have a bad feeling that he is not gonna give in like he usually did._

_"I am sorry milady but i have to disappoint you this time, i can't afford to refrain from not killing these MONSTERS....things are more complicated than it seems but i hope you will understand and forgive i'm doing now is for the sake of Orb...."_

_"Kisaka, I'm not gonna give in to you unless you give me a very good explanation. How could it be so complicated?? They are just children!!! they wouldnt do Orb any harm..." _

_"Princess, you really can be stubborn sometimes but yes, they will bring catastrophe to Orb, they are not even human."_

_"How can you say they are not human??? do you think I'm blind Kisaka??? They have flesh and blood!!!." I can feel my blood boiling literally. _

_"Tell me, if they are not human, what are they then?"_

_"Vampires..."_


	2. Chapter 2: He secretly vowed to Me

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gundam Seed!(if i do, I'll sure make it a Happy Ending!!)**

My P.O.V

_I swear my heart skipped a beat..no..maybe more..._

_"Vampires...??" i wanted to confirm again._

_"I'm positive that they are Vampires...so Your Highness, please do give in. They must not exist in this land at all!"_

_"No, I won't give in. Kisaka, we are humans, and humans must be compassionate, not merciless!! Even though they are vampires, it doesn't mean that they can't live a human life, it doesn't mean they are cruel, it doesn't mean they'll harm humans.....(i can feel tears rolling down my cheeks)...they deserve a chance to live...." by then, i was silently shedding me tears._

_After what it seems like ages, Kisaka finally concluded._

_"Your Highness, what do you suggest then?"_

_"Well, i'm thinking maybe they can serve Orb as our guards. Isn't it like killing two birds with one stone? We can monitor them to make sure they won't harm our people. On the other hand, we do need more guards to secure our country's safety."_

_"But prin......"_

_"No but, please...I really think this is an excellent idea, besides.....we get to spare people's 't it wonderful to be human this time?"_

_"Haizz, as you wished,Your Highness, although i strongly think this is not a good idea...However,i'll still plege my loyalty to you, but I really will keep my __**two **__eyes on these ....__**people...."**_

_"Thank you.."_

_I quickly turn my attention to that particular boy. He is still crying, still time, i walked towards him and slowly hug him without much hesitation.I can feel his shock and surprised as he try to push me last, he just slapped god, that really hurts, it hurts inside and outside. I was never beaten by anyone in my life, and what hurts the most is HE was the one who slaps me..._

_"Good gracious!!! how could you do this to our lady??? you monster....you...bast."_

_"No, I'm alright. Please don't hurt this boy." I shielded him protectively._

_Then i said to him. " Don't worry, nobody around you here will harm you, i give you my promise.."_

_Athrun's P.O.V_

_Damn it._

_Who is this ....girl?? Why is she still smiling to me when i cursed her people? Besides, i just slapped her! Isn't she a princess or something? shouldn't she be crying and instructing her guards to finish me off without any mercy? If so, why is she promising my safety here? Wait a minute, why is she even saving me...erm us ? We are always the kind that her people will despised._

_All i can do now is stare into her golden orbs with is soooo different from any other humans, no, i would say she is really different from any girls i've met in my life. Her eyes hold no hesitation to save me even when she heards i am a vampire....I noticed that when she was debating with her guard..Oh god, did i just said i was noticing everything about her? Well, i'm not even sure my self._

_"Don't worry, nobody here will ever harm you, i give you my promise.."_

_Damn it... Now i feel guilty of slapping her beautiful face. She looks like she's in pain...Oh god, why did i slapped her anyway. I can see that she's just wanna cheer me up.i wish i can tell her i didn't mean it...._

_I turn my head towards the direction of Iris's headless body. The sight of her lifeless body really eats me up....how could they, kill her of all of us? She's a sweet haven't even taste blood before....._

_"That girl....she's someone importany to you, isn't she?"_

_That startled me. i never thought she'll ask this , instead of replying her, I just nod my head._

_"I see, if that's the case, I'll have her cremated here and give her a proper funeral in this palace if you are okay with this...you know, you can always visit her grave when you miss her."_

_I am shocked.....she does really know how to surprise me...She's willing to hold a funeral for Iris?? for a vampire? what is she thinking? _

_I look into her eyes and whispered:" Thank You.." _

_She smile to me again, rise and instruct her guards to do as she said-----bury Iris._

_When she's about to leave, I'm tempted to ask her name...i wanted to know more about this mysterious princess who holds some sadness yet trying hard not to show it out to her this is one of the Princess duties...._

_"You are...?" I asked_

_"How dare you speak to our lady directly without addressing her as Your Royal Highness?? have you no manners or....."_

_"Mana, enough..." she said to that nasty guardian of hers. She then turn and look me in the eyes._

_" Call me Cagalli....if you don't mind.."_

_"Athrun. You can call my name if you want, Cagalli..."_

_She's smiling again, this time she looks somehow a little more happy then just 's blushing, i can tell that..and she looks soo adorable when she blushed._

_"Athrun..."_

_Oh god, her voice calling out my name is like music in my ears.....She really do have a beautiful voice too...She's perfect in many sense...._

_I Vowed to my self that so long i'm alive, i would only serve and be loyal to her..I'm not working for Orb but for her sake...I wanted to keep her safe...I wanted to see her smile everyday....I wanted to see her happy evryday._

_I, Athrun Zala will serve and live for her and only her.....live for My Princess Cagalli..._

* * *

I'm sorry about my silly gramatical mistakes and my very short chapters?? i know its kinda frustrating..

I'll update as soon i am able to.^^


	3. Chapter 3: He and I Our thoughts

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gundam Seed...( Aww.....i want to change the tragedy...)**_

_Some info: Athrun at chapter 1&2 ( 15 years old)_

_Cagalli at chapter 1&2 (13 years old)_

_Athrun and Kira are of same age._

_Chapter 3 : _

_5 years later...._

_**Athrun's P.O.V.**_

_Its raining again. Just like 5 years ago, the sky was dark and gloomy._

_That's the day i swear I can never forget, for that's the day I lose someone precious to me yet gain another important person in my life. _

_That's ironic, i know, but sometimes life is just full of mysteries. Maybe God haven't really abandoned my kind,maybe God does watch over us, even though we are known as the undead....I thought i can never love again after Iris was beheaded; I can never imagine how's my life gonna go on without her..._

_I was weak ....pathetic perhaps, for i couldn't keep the person i love safe, even though i promised her that i'll never let those brutal humans touch her... _

_But I'd told myself when i had my eyes set on a beautiful blond that this will not happen again. I'm gonna train my self, I'm gonna be Extra Strong to protect this angel I met during my despair._

_Cagalli...._

_Yes. That's the only person I wanted to protect in my life time. _

_The truth is, I'm an immortal vampire while she's a fragile human...I'm the Beast and she's my Beauty....Tell me, how can a beauty love the beast? Besides, her life is short and fragile while I'm cursed to live much longer than a hundred life times.....as though my days can never end..._

_But I still love her. Just call it love at first sight. I know our love can never blossom if she wishes to be remain as a human....Well, i guess I'm just afraid of telling her the feelings i've been harbouring for her since the day she calls my name....._

_"Athrun...."_

_Yes, I truly love her voice, but i love more the way she mention my name...it's like the lullaby mother used to sing me whenever i was down._

_I'm afraid of rejection, no, to be precise, i'm only afraid of being rejected by Her...I'm afraid that she'll reject my service, my worries for her , my love for her...._

_I'm afraid I can never hear her voice; never see her smile; never sense her touch again.._

_You can call me a coward, i don't mind as i'm really a coward when it comes to losing Cagalli...._

_Perhaps I'll just have to bring this secret love with me to my grave...._

_**Cagalli's P.O.V**_

_Athrun...._

_He's special to me. He's my world. _

_I was always lonely, for being the princess of Orb sacrifices all my chances of having love and companionship. Well, that's before Athrun came into my life....._

_I'm Cagalli Yula Athha, Princess of Orb and daughter of King and Queen Athha. My mama once told me that one day, my brother kira is gonna succeed papa's throne. As for me, I'm gonna be Kira's bride... _

_I never knew what that meant until i was 10. Kira was very protective of me and he still is now. I think he's never allows other people talk to me freely...My people and servants can only address me as Your Royal Highness or Milady. He feels that we are the superior, the Royalty, so our people must Fear us....thats why i was always lonely..._

_Only Athrun....only my knight in shining armour can save me from my solitude. _

_He rarely address me as Your Royal Highness. When there's only the 2 of us , he'll definitely call me by my name.._

_"Cagalli....." "Cagalli!!" "Cagalli??"_

_Whenever i heard my name from his lips, my heart beats faster than usual..I feel more free and ~Alive...._

_When I'm with him, I feel surprisingly warm and secure. _

_Its weird, for I'm happy of Athrun's extra possessiveness of me yet I'm sad about Kira's over protectiveness of me. Isn't Kira is my future husband? So why am I thinking of Athrun every moment i could but haven't even miss Kira a bit since he left for his training 6 years ago?_

_If you must know, although Kira is not in the palace during these few years, he had strictly ordered that NO ONE is to be Close with me.....If they disobey, they'll suffer a lot more worst than hell...What's making me frustrating the most is the watchdog Kira had left in the palace to keep an eye of me...~Rey Za Burrel._

_I personally dislike him. That's even before Athrun came. There's nothing good about him except his Loyalty towards Kira. That's why he always find excuses to punish the vampire guards, especially Athrun. Once, I even heard him warned Athrun to stay away from me. That really made me very sad. As I'm afraid that Athrun would really stay away from me, but Athrun never seems to heed his warnings. That flatters yet worries me too. I guess we were all born in an ironic world.I'm really touched that despite him knowing that staying close to me brings harm and punishment to him, he's still wiling to stand beside me...However, I'm also worried for him as Rey can be very cruel sometimes and will somehow try to torture him or set him up...._

_Athrun...._

_He's such a mystery to me..._

_I just still don't understand what he's thinking...Every time i see him, he smiles. But, on second thought he frowns and acts cooly in front of 's as if he don't want to be close to me..._

_However, whenever something threatens my safety, he'll be very concern about me and make sure that I was not hurt. He 'll even go to the extent of hunting down the enemy..._

_He's reckless, I know, but I love him...I love him since the day our eyes met.._

_But i know he may not love again, as he loses the only girl he'd ever love..._

_Iris.....mentioning her name makes my heart ache..._

_Yes, I'm jealous...and i'm still am...for the truth is she's Athrun's only love and i'm just a nobody ... How can i compete with her? She's dead. How can i even think this kind of stuff?? It's really unfair to her.._

_Perhaps Love is really blind..I know I'm engaged to Kira yet i still can't help falling in love with Athrun; I know the love between Athrun & Me can never blossom for we are different kind of beings; I know i shouldn't be jealous over Iris as She 's already dead...._

_There're still so many little things about Athrun that makes me happy..._

_I know he always sit beside my bed and guard me through the whole night; I know he always follow me around the palace quietly to ensure my safety; I know he always brought something from the outside whenever he sees me looking from the tower to the city far away; I know he always caress my cheeks whenever he sense sadness in my eyes; I know.....many things about my wonderful knight..._

_That's why, for now, I'm happy as the way it is..._

_May God let me be Happy for a little more longer._

_May God let Athrun stay with me forever..._

_To be continue...._

_Hey, I know it may be boring here , but the emo me is just trying to explain more about the character's feelings._

_Will promise to start some actions next chapter._

_Now, let the play begins....^^_


	4. Chapter 4: He Declared His Undying Love

**Disclaimers: I do not own Gundam Seed [ I wish I do]**

**Chapter 4: He declared his undying Love under the Rain**

"Please forgive me, milady, it is time..."

"Oo...alright, I'll be on my way....by the way, did you happen to see Athrun today?"

"......Well...... i'm sorry Your Highness, i haven't seen him since yesterday..."

"I see, that's all right...you may leave now..."

"I'm sorry milady, I'm afraid i can't leave...Master Rey ordered me to escort milady to the ball...please forgive me, i have to obey Master Rey's---"

"He again.....Alright then, I guess I have no choice but to follow you..."

I looked at Mirliaria, one of my lady-in-waitings...She's definitely trembling. Damn that Rey, he must have given this poor girl quite a scare.....

Athrun...

Where is he?? I haven't seen him since this yesterday evening. This is rare, he'll always be within my sight..Did Rey did anything to him? Or.....was it something to do with Athrun's weird behaviour last night?

* * *

_Flash Back~_

"My Princess, I haven't see you for years. You really have grown. Such a beautiful woman now...." said Lord Yuna, which happens to be my cousin and possible substitute for Kira as my husband. "I'm wondering if you'll consider me instead of Lord Kira as your future hus-"

I immediately cut him off .

"Thank you Lord Yuna. But I'm afraid I'll have to reject your offer..."

I looked at Yuna carefully. He is frowning now. Which i don't really care. Yuna Roma Seiran is definitely not my favourite person. He talks loudly, lack of manners, definitely not kind and gentle. Besides, he has Purple hair!! For God's sake, purple hair?? He really looks like a clown or maybe a freak to me. Furthurmore, he is really annoying since we were young. He kept on asking me to marry him until Kira have to beat him up and make him swear that he'll never ever come near to me in his life. Well, I'm secretly grateful that Kira did that.

"But....Cagalli honey, I really love you...come here to me...."

He get up from his chair as he said that, trying to hold my waist and kiss me!!

" NO!!!! ....Lord Yuna...please..."

I close my eyes, trying to push him away with all my might, and i guess i succeeded...until i open my eyes and find a VERY ANGRY Athrun lifting Yuna high up in the air by his collar and glare at him. Oh my, Athrun's eyes are dangerous....and fierce...his beautiful emerald orbs suddenly become very deep...deeply dangerous..I never saw his eyes like that. Its as if his eyes are a black hole, sucking everything into it ;like the thunderstorm, ready to destroy everything without mercy.

"What do u think you you are doing?" Athrun literally throw Yuna across the chair, pick him up again and beat him up Brutally...

"Damn it you asshole,I'll tell you what, don't even think of holding her hand!! You will not see her without my permission, that includes talking to her. And , if you ever try to touch her or kiss her again, you'll suffer a lot more than hell!!!!"

"Athrun!! What are you think you are doing? stop it! you are gonna kill him..." I need to stop Athrun, no matter how much i hated that Seiran. If that purple hair freak die because of Athrun, Athrun will definitely be executed... How can i ever let such a thing happen to him?

"Cagalli...Why do you care for such a person?? He tried to kiss you!! For God's sake, I can't rest until i tear him into a million of pieces!!"

"Athrun....please...don't..." Tears rolled down my cheeks unconsciously...

"Cagalli...you are crying for him??? for this man?? I don't understand...." Athrun looked upset. He let go of Yuna, leaving him running for his life. Actually, to be precise, crawling for his life. H e turn his back to me and said " Cagalli...please don't cry...i promise i won't do anything to upset you again....If you'll forgive me, meet me at the Fountain of the Rose Garden during the Ball....I have....i have something to tell you..."

"Athrun...I....." I try to make him look at me, but to no avail.

"No, Cagalli...I understand...besides i must have scared you just now...i'm sorry, i don't mean it. Its just my nature....I don't want you to see me like this now...."

"Ath-"

At one second, he still faced his back to me, but at the other second, i'm in his arms...warm and welcoming..

I really wish this moment will last forever...A moment like this is especially precious to me..

" I hope i'll be able to see you tomorrow ..." He looked at me with gently for one last time before he vanish into thin air....

_End of Flash Back~_

* * *

As I descend the stairs, i can see thousands of people flooding the ball room with their faces hidden behind a mask...

Yes,its a Maquerade...

"Masquerade, paper faces on parade, Masquerade, hide your face so the world will never find you..."

Fortunately, I can just blend in without people knowing who i really am.

After Miri escorted me to the ball room, I slip away quietly..

I really don't like to entertain people,don't like to dance with strangers,don't like people to stare at me like i'm some strange exotic animal, don't like them to ask about how are things between me and Kira, don't like them to treat me as their future queen.....well, just say that I'm antisocial.

However, it seems like God doesn't like to let us go through things without having a little obstacles bump into us....Perhaps the Lord wants us to learn how to be determine in what we wanted...

It started to rain once i step out of the ball room...

Athrun.....

Will he still be in the Rose Garden?? Or did he left to shelter himself from the rain...

No....

The Athrun i knew never breaks his promise...He'll probably still be waiting for me to come to meet him..waiting for me to forgive him.. ...

How can i not forgive him? How can i let him get soaked alone in the cold rain water?

Now everything becomes simple...I'll go to him...for i can never let him be alone, for i can never break his heart, for the simplest reason of all~ I love Athrun...

"Athrun....hang on....I'm coming..." I step out of the rain and ran like i did five years ago....

The rain is really cold and sharp...its like a piercing blade, cutting through skin and flesh, wounding people that are lonely outside here...

On my way to the Rose Garden, I've already tripped and fell twice...when i manage to reach to the Rose Garden, I call out for Athrun.

"Athrun! Athrun! Athrun! Are you here? Athrun...."

Oh god....He's really there... Athrun is standing beside the fountain, which is coincidentally under the Time Tree....

"Cagalli...."

Once he catch the sight of me, he dash towards my direction, lift me up in bridal style and dash back under the Time Tree.

Our eyes are locked for sometime, until he remember i'm soaked with rain water. He put me down immediately .

" Cagalli, how are you feeling? are you cold?why do you still come here when it is raining? What if u catch a cold out here?" His concerned look pleases me, it makes me feel like i'm very precious to him.

"Athrun...then why are you still here? as you said, it is raining...u might catch a cold too..."

He said nothing for a while but gaze into me intently...

"I....I don't intend to break any promise i made to you...and you?"

"I don't intend to make you wait for me in this cold rain...fortunately this Time Tree is able to shield us from the rain...I'm glad..."

"Cagalli...how could you be soo reckless? What if i'm not here? What if i left? Are you still coming out in the rain?"

" Yes....yes i will..even if you left, i'll still be coming here to check on you..besides i know you'll never break any promise to me..."

He smiles.

I like it when he smiles. It is like drinking honey.

"Athrun....you said you have something to tell me. What is it? Is it why you won't see me this morning?..."

"No!! ....I...always want to see you...."

The rain is still pouring ...... giving Athrun some encouragement to continue what he wanted to say all this time...

* * *

_Song~_

_**"Cagalli ......**_

_**I am amazed  
When i look at you  
I see you smiling back at me  
It's like all my dreams come true"**_

I am stunned.....Athrun is ....singing...

"I am afraid  
If i lost you girl  
I'd fall through the cracks  
And lose me track in this crazy lonely world"

He looked right staright into my eyes, as though he meant everyword he just sang...__

"Sometimes it's so hard to believe  
When the nights can be so long  
And faith gave me the strength  
And kept me holding on"

_Oh god....Athrun voice is like heaven..._

_**  
"You are the love of my life  
And I'm so glad you found me**_

_**You are the love of my life  
Baby put your arms around me  
I guess this is how it feels  
When you finally find something real  
My angel in the night  
You are my love  
The love of my life"**_

He hold my hands, and place them on his cheeks....__

"Now here you are  
With midnight closing in  
You take my hand as our shadows dance  
With moonlight on you skin"

I can feel my heart race, cheeks flushed..

I stare down the ground, trying to avoid looking directly into his lovely eyes...__

"I look in your eyes  
I'm lost inside your kiss  
I think if i'd never met you  
About all the things i'd missed

sometimes it's so hard to believe  
when a love can be so strong  
and faith gave me the strength  
and kept me holding on

You are the love of my life  
And I'm so glad you found me"

He lifted my chin, making me looking into his eyes again...

Hands pulling me into his warm embrace..

_**  
"You are the love of my life  
Baby put your arms around me  
I guess this is how it feels  
When you finally find something real  
My angel in the night  
You are my love  
The love of my life"**_

End Song~

* * *

"Cagalli....I meant what i sang...I love you....love you since they day you save me...will you be mine forever?"

" Athrun....you mean it? Every word you sang ....every word you said ? " I'm on the verge of tears....

"Cagalli...why are you crying? please don't cry.....you...you don't have to love me like i do...i really don't expect you to return my love...i just...i just want you to know that, i want to stay by your side...forever....to protect you from anything that threatens you..."

" Athrun..." I look at him seriously..." I cry not because i don't love you silly!! I shed my tears of joy....I love you too....since the day you came into my life.." I smile as i said that.

"But Cagalli, you do know i'm no human...you do know I'm a mons-"

I seal his lips with a gentle kiss on his lips,not giving him any chance to finish what he wanted to say...

"Athrun...i know perfectly what you are....and despite the fact that you are a vampire, I still love you , because you are my Athrun..."

He smiles this time he smiles contently. He take out a beautiful midnight blue rectangular box, give it to me and ask me to open it.

"For me??"

"Yes...for you and only you..."

The rain is till pouring....encouraging me to open this lovely box...

"Athrun....oh my....its beautiful....."

All i can do is gasped at the lovely necklace lying inside the box... The pendant is emarald...which reminds me of Athrun's warm and gentle orbs...

"Sorry my love, I'm being possessive again...i want you to remember me no matter where you are..besides...this necklace is forged with magic. There's a legend about a man who gave a similar magaically-forged necklace to his lovely maiden under a Time Tree and their love have surpassed across all time and dimensions...That is why i wanted you to have this...." He hold my hands again and whisper " Cagalli, I believe this necklace will bring us together no matter how long, how far we are apart.." He kneel down to the ground and declare " I, Athrun Zala hereby promise you, Cagalli Yula Athha that I will always find you no matter where you are; will always stand by your side and protect you till the end of time..." He paused for a while and say " Will you be my bride?"

I'm touched. Touched by Athrun's proposal, touched by his affection towards me...

For now, I don't have to worry about Kira, just for now, i want to be totally immersed in Athrun's love...

My answer is "Yes...I will, Athrun..."

The rain is still pouring...

* * *

Oops...I guess i'm really still a newbie....

Sorry for the late update....busy with ~school works ad exams.....

Will put in MORE Actions next chapter...^.^


End file.
